


Different family

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, F/F, Futanari, Hair-pulling, Incest, Lolicon, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Rough Sex, Sister-Sister Relationship, Some BDSM, Teacher-Student Relationship, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 19:07:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12711102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Beth is eight years old and her mother and sister love each other in a more intimate way





	Different family

Beth stepped off the school bus she walked to the door of her house. She was always the first person home her sister was usually home a few minutes after her. And her mom a few hours later the house is small two bedrooms one bathroom a small kitchen and living room. Beth walked into her room the walls are covered in posters of naked women her sisters choice. Beth slipped her skirt off and unbuttoned her school uniform she was only wearing knee high socks now she takes one of her sisters shirts. a nirvana shirt that was too big on her and came down to her upper thighs.

the door opened downstairs “hello Beth are you home.” Nora her sister is home Beth walked out of her bedroom into the hallway. Nora was standing at the end of it Nora has on black leggings red converse and a Metallica shirt that’s cut to show off her stomach she also has a belly button piercing. “Damm Beth that’s fucking hot.” 

 Beth smile and lift up the shirt She’s wearing flashing her eight year old pussy. “Come here sis right now.” Beth’s voice is lustful for her age she is sexually aggressive touching other girls in school. Nora dropped her backpack and almost jumped out her clothes. Nora wasn’t a normal girl she was born with a penis and pussy she is quite good at hiding it no one has found out except her family. Nora started to back beth into the wall behind her. “Don’t be gentle I want to scream in pain and pleasure.” 

Nora grabbed Beth by her hair dragging her into their room and throwing her on the bed. Nora opened a drawer of the night stand pulling our a pair of handcuffs. Nora gripped Beth’s hair with her left hand and put on the handcuffs with her right. “Nora I said fuck me until I scream I haven’t scream yet bitch.” Nora ripped open the shirt revealing her sisters flat chest. Nora climbed on the bed with her nine inch cock in hand. “I love you slut.” Nora said before ramming her cock into her sister. Beth let out a heavy breath once Nora thrusted in.

Nora thrusts violently into her sisters relatively unused pussy. Nora lowered her posture not dropping pace she bit Beth’s right shoulder. Beth smiled with joy she has always wanted to do perverse things with girls especially her sister. Nora pulled out of Beth “I’m gonna stick it up your ass.” Nora flipped Beth over with no resistance and rested the tip of her dick on her backdoor. “Ready sis?” Nora asked “why did you ask I swear you start off just right but you don’t keep going next time just do what you want fucking bitch!” Beth shouted at her sister 

“You know what Beth I’m just going to tie you up and Leave your ass here.” Beth looked back panicked her sister would do it to her. “Please Nora don’t I’ll be quiet just-.” Nora interrupted “to late bitch.” Nora takes the sheets of the bed and tied her feet up. Nora grabbed her stuff and left the room. 


End file.
